soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpdafuckup
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 5:11 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = , Max Cavalera | prev_track = Bring It | next_track = Mulambo | released = January 30, 2001 | label = Roadrunner }} The single was released on the same day, January 30, 2001, as another single "Son Song", over five months after the album's release. The song features , who is the vocalist for and . This song talks about pain, hate, and rage. This song often pairs up with the previous track "Bring It" during live performances. The song is unique in how it plays relative to other song on this album. This song features clunky guitar riffs, producing sludgy sounds. "Jumpdafuckup" features clean guitar riffs and tribal drumming common for Soulfly songs. Go to Jumpdafuckup (slang) for non-proper noun usage based from this song title. Lyrics Jump the fuck up (Aaa) Motherfucker you don't understand All my hate Motherfucker you don't understand All my rage Motherfucker you don't understand All my pain Motherfucker you don't understand You seem to sever all my frequencies I'm tethered to your energies And everythin' turns inside out I can't be killed but I'm not too proud Maybe you would like to peek through the curtain At the same mistake you know you always make But all I really want to know is Are you gonna lay the fuck back down Or jump the fuck up Walkin' in the streets and lookin' at all this shit I'm full of hate don't fuck with me Walkin' in the streets and lookin' at all this shit Open up your eyes and fuckin' see We got the tribe against society We got to fight the real enemy Get the fuck up stand the fuck up Back the fuck uuup Love is, is makin' things a bit insane And I don't care who stares or stays The only thing that matters ends Will you reach out if you can't resist Maybe you don't give a shit for the rest of us But if you do the time is now if it ever was If you're gonna fight whatcha gonna do Jump the fuck up (Oh, oh) Motherfucker you don't understand All my hate Motherfucker you don't understand All my rage Motherfucker you don't understand All my pain Motherfucker you don't understand How dare you single out my honesty? Compare me to your travesties I only want to see you fight The darkness you wanna live your life by And if you're gonna quit I don't give a shit What the fuck I'm a Mack truck Are you gonna give up like a bitch Or jump the fuck up Walkin' in the streets and lookin' at all this shit I'm full of hate don't fuck with me Walkin' in the streets and lookin' at all this shit Open up your eyes and fuckin' see We got the tribe against society We got to fight the real enemy Get the fuck up stand the fuck up Motherfucker I'm a self destructive piece of shit Smear me in I don't owe you a god damn thing This life has never had the swing I don't wanna be immortal or legend or anythin' 'Cuz the longer I'm alive the better off you'll be Get ready for epitome come on and pity me Will you kill me if I say please? I'm the same old reasons not to try What the hell Beat to death with a shovel and a new smell Come and get me mom would never let me do it I'm ruined I don't want anythin' from you 'Cuz I've got nothin' left to prove c'mon My time everythin' feels fine goodbye Killin' from the inside Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * – additional vocals * – keyboards Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics Enginucers * – , , drum programming, digital editing, * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering * John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineering * – * George Marino – * Max Cavalera – co-production, mastermind supervisor Category:Songs Category:Primitive tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs that have cover art